Holy Heffalumps! It's An All Boy Sleepover
by TsukiUmii
Summary: What happens when you combine: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru,Orochimaru, and Three Unknown guests? A very wild and hilarious sleepover party. Cause' Of Confusion, there is NO BOYX BOY NO Yaoi! Fic is Comepleted
1. Selections And Three Unknown Guests

**Holy Heffalumps! It's An All Boy Sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: Hey! It's me Tsuki, here, typing the first chapter of me and Umii's new fic. I'd call it HHIAABS for short. Lol, Hi Abs? Anyway, if you haven't read our first Hilarious fic, What If, yet, you should really read. I thought it was hilarious. It ranges from Sasuke Uchika, Sharingan Obsessions, Cookie Love, and Itachi buying Axe??? Lol, well. This is not a Yaoi fic, they're just all gay! Lol. Nothing happens... at least, I won't type it! I don't know about Umii though, Rofl! Just Kidding Umii! You wouldn't do that! Anyway… to the little hilariousness…**

**Umii: How Dare you say that I would write a Yaoi fic!**

**Tsuki: I said just Kidding!**

**Umii: Grr…**

**Tsuki: Don't kill me! –Bows-**

**Umii: Whatever…**

**Tsuki: Well anyway, we don't own Naruto or any of their characters… or Yaoi fics…**

**Umii: Yup, I wish we did though, EXCEPT without the Yaoi fics… -sweatdrops-**

**Tsuki: Yeah… well onward to the reading! Ca-Caw!!!!!

* * *

**

**Sometime In the summer in The Leaf Village**

**"Sasuke, now that we're out of Training and have no more missions, it's been very boring around here…"**

"**Well, what do you expect Naruto?"**

"**We need something to liven us up! Like….. A PARTY!"**

"**Ohmigosh, Naruto! That's such a fabulous idea!"**

"**Oh yeah, we can make it a sleepover… That way, we won't be bored for the whole night!"**

"……**.."**

"**I didn't mean it that way, Sasuke! Your mind is so perverted sometimes you know!"**

"**Hey, I didn't say anything!"**

"**Yeah, well anyway, we need to invite only the cute boys to our Sleepover, which is at my house!"**

"**Yeah, come with me. I'll help you pick out some."

* * *

**

**At The Town Center**

"**Ooh, we should invite him!"**

"**But Naruto, he's so unfabulous!"**

"**Yeah, you're right..."**

"**Cross him off the list!"**

**Right then, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, and three other boys showed up in front of them.**

"**Hey, guys! Whatcha been up to!? We've been so bored!" **

"**Nothing, Kiba. We were picking out people to go to a Sleepover at My house today. Want to come?"**

"**OH HECK YEAH!!!!!" They all screamed in unison. **

"**Who are those guys behind you?"**

"**Um, this is…. Uh…"**

"**The name's Melvin!" the red haired boy bent his hand forward. "Nice to meet you!"**

"**Bernard." The guy had a pink man purse, but at the same time wore black sunglasses and looked like he was in the Mafia. Sasuke went to shake his hand but then he stepped back. **

"**Uh, uh! You don't touch these hands! I just got my nails done! Plus, you might get dirt on my new purse!" Bernard said as he took off his glove and shoved his pink fingernails in Sasuke's face.**

"**Holy Crap! They're so FABULOUS!"**

"**Ohmigosh! Aren't they just so cute!?"**

"**Yeah I was –"Sasuke got interrupted by the last unknown guy stepping in his way.**

"**Oh no you don't boyfriend! Bernard is my boyfriend! By the way, the name's Jose" the last guy said. He looks like he was a loser and had a 70's haircut. Plus, his clothes looked ugly and so unfabulous.**

"**Well then, that makes 2 + 8 10 people. Is that enough Sasuke?"**

"**Well, can we invite one more person?"**

"**Do as you please."**

**With that said, Sasuke took out his cell phone (A/n- hey fangirls! BACK OFF! It's not a real cell phone so don't ask for his number! Heh had to say that). The other nine boys watched as they waited to see who he was calling.**

"**Hello, Orochimaru!? Want to come to a party with me and 9 other guys?"**

"**Holy crapola! Of course I would! Should you even ask?"**

"**That's Fabulous! See you there."**

**As Sasuke closed the call, the other nine boys just sat and stared. **

"**Ohmigosh, Sasuke…. You invited Orochimaru?"**

"**Yes… Is That A Problem?"**

"**Yes! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD CONNECTIONS WITH ORO! HE'S SO HOT AND DREAMY!!!" They all screamed as they walked home to Naruto's house to get ready for the party.**

**_Party till Your Legs Give Out!_**

_**-End-

* * *

**_

**Tsuki: Holy Crap! Oops, I mean that chapter was so fabulous! Heh, I have nothing against Gays… I think they're just so funny! . I have no problem with them. Anyway, Umii is doing the next chapter. Wacaw! Gives me time to think! Anyway, hope you had fun reading. Oh yes, R&R! **


	2. The Fabulous DDR!

**Holly heffalumps an all boy sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: Ummi here! Lol hope yah guys are enjoying this fic yahh….and yah and tsuki u forgot to mention that I helped u! BUTTMUNCH!**

**Tsuki:….-sweatdrops- uh sorry! Well Ummi made the names for the ocs….there.**

**Umii: humph! I did more then that but whatever!**

**Tsuki:…..erg…….well at elats I included the man purse!**

**Umii: yeha that was rocking rofl btw I saw a guy with a man purse at walmart! WHEN MAN PURSES ATTACK WALMART!**

**Tsuki: AHHHHH NOOO!!**

**Umii: we do not own naruto or the jessica simpson song, but we own the oc's**

**Tsuki: and we don't own man purses**

**Umii: sadly..**

**Tsuki:...wow...**

* * *

"**This is soooo unfabulous! Where is my Oro!!?!"**

"**Omigod** **Like I dunno!"**

**And then they here the door bell ring….and it is playing the Barbie song..**

"**YAY!" screamed Melvin in excitement**

"**OMIGOD ill like totally get that!" And Naruto ran and answered the door revealing Orochimaru in only boxers.**

"**OMIGOD"**

"**OMFG you look FABULOUS!!!"Said Sasuke while smacking Oros butt.**

"**Thank you Thank you like I know I'm like so hot!...OUCH sauske that like hurt!" screamed Oro pouting, Sasuke just smirked.**

**(A/N: lmao -sweatdrops- had to due that!)**

"**YAY! You like are!!!!" cried Melvin excitedly.**

**"YOUR A BEEFCAKE!"**

**And all the guys stared at Oro...drooling.**

"**Ok since everyone is here now let's play a game!"**

"**Like that's so fabulous Naruto...YES LETS PLAY TOGHETHER!"**

"**Thats hot!"**

"**YAY!!!"**

"**As long as my nails don't get messed up i'll play all you guys want!" **

**(A/N: rofl!!)**

"**Omigod like let's play DDR!"**

**"FRIGGIN** **YESH!" they all cried in agreement.**

**So they all set up the DDR mats and turned on the game...**

"**Omigod like Bernard vs. Sauske!!!"**

"**That's hot baby!" yelled Oro to Sauske.**

"**Fabulous I know"**

"**Like your sooo going down!"**

"**Psh that's soo not fabulous if I lose Bernard!"**

**And the game started..playing the song a Public Affair by Jessica Simpson.**

**_There go the street lights - the night's officially on, I got the green light - to do what ever we want, Gonna stand - outside - the box - and put the rules on hold._**

"**SHAKE IT SAUSKE! SHAKE IT….THATS HOT!" screamed Oro.**

"**GO BERNARD!!!!"**

"**YAY!"**

_**Move how you wanna move, all my girls work it out - like this.**_

**_I'm like so fabulous!! _Thought Sauske.**

"**BERNARD YOU'RE LOSING HONEY!" screamed Jose in demise.**

**_All the girls' stepping out for a public affair, All night,let's rock,cause the party don't stop, all the cameras come out, for a public affair, Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop._**

"**OMIGOD SAUSKE UR GONNA WIN!"**

**_Not if I can help it! _thought Bernard jealously. And he hit Sasuke with his purse making him fall.**

**"MUHAHAH HUZZAH! PURSEY! YOU ROCK!" yelled Bernard hugging his purse.**

"**THIS IS LIKE NOT FABULOUS!"**

"**IT'S LIKE NOT HOT EITHER!"**

"**LIKE YAY!"**

"**GO BERNARD!"**

"**OMIGOD SAUSKE! Are you like ok?!"**

"**Yes I'm fine but I lost!! IM NOT LIKE FABULOUS ANYMORE!!" said Sasuke pointing to the screen crying**

"**That's still not hot!!"**

"**YAY!"**

"**Omigod is that like all you can say?!!?"**

"**Like. .maybe" replied Melvin**

"**Like omfg I won!! YAY ME!!" screamed Bernard clapping his hands and doing a victory dance.**

**_That dance is fabulous_! Thought Sauske while staring at Bernard.**

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**Umii:…-sweatdrops- I hope you guys liked it rofl! Don't ask about some parts oh yah and incase u guys didn't notice naruto omigod, sauske fabulous, Melvin yay, oro that's hot and the rest of the ppl didn't have famous lines lol well…R&R please!**

**ps. Tsuki helped me with some ideas**

**Tsuki: thankyou for not forgetting to say it!**

**Ummi: what like u did?!**

**Tsuki: -sweatdrops-**


	3. Gaara Gone Gangster

**Holy Heffalumps! It's An All Boy Sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: ROFL! Umii Made a Hilarious Chapter! I was Rollin'. Heh, anyway, the Fabulous Tsuki is here!! MUAHAAHAHAHA! Hope yall' liked the fic so far. Umii wouldn't stop complaining so I will announce her now! **

**Tsuki: She helped me with the clipboard thing, the man purse, and the names of the OC's in the first chapter. There ya happy?**

**Umii: YING! Sure am. It's about time!**

**Tsuki: Ying? What are you a Viking?**

**Umii: Hardy har har!!!! WACAW!!! –beeps-**

**Tsuki: o0. Maybe I'm just running out of ideas for disclaimers...**

**Umii: Yes, look what you made me do! What's with the beeps anyway?**

**Tsuki: Well then don't ask! Anyway, thanks to the reviewers we have!**

**Umii: Not like we listen to them anyway…**

**Tsuki: Shut up! You're making them not review!**

**Umii: Just kidding! We read them all. . **

**Tsuki: It makes us feel loved. Especially me! **

**Umii: ANYWAY, we don't own Naruto and junky junky junk. You get the deal by now!**

**Tsuki: We searched On Google for Man-Purses.**

**Umii: I know! I can't believe we did that.**

**Tsuki: Hilariation! Oh… I bet you want to read the fic now…

* * *

**

"**That was such a fabulous round of DDR!"**

"**It was so hot"**

**As they were discussing the previous game, the doorbell rang again.**

"**Hey, Sasuke-dear, did you invite another person?"**

"**Uh, no, but I'll get the door!"**

**As Sasuke opened the door, up came Gaara.**

"**Yo, Yo, Yo! Wassup my home skillet!?" Gaara pounded fists with Sasuke as he entered the house.**

"**Gaara…" they all said as they stared.**

"**No, the name's not Gaara anymore, its G-Bizzle, got that!?"**

"**G-Bizzle?" Naruto Asked.**

"**Straight up, N-Dog!"**

**G-Bizzle walked into the room and say down right next to Sasuke. Sasuke analyzed him. He worse baggy jeans that were barely held up (A/N- some of you fangirls wouldn't mind!) and he wore an extra large white shirt and three gold chains. **

"**Gaara…"**

"**It's G-Bizzle!"**

"**Ok G-Bizzle, I love your clothes right now! They're so Ghetto Fabulous!"**

"**Is that your new word, Sasuke-dear?" Naruto asked as Sasuke just nodded.**

"**Thanks" Gaara said as he smiled, showing off his new grill.**

"**Holy Crap, Gaara! Are those diamonds in your mouth?"**

"**They're not called Diamonds, it's called A Grill! Straight up N-dog."**

**They all nodded as if they knew what he was talking about. Then, it turned deadly silent.**

"**So, uh… Want some food?" Naruto asked.**

"**Sure!!!" they all said excitedly.**

**As they walked over to Naruto's closet, all he had was ramen, ramen, and more ramen. **

"**Ok, Let's Go To Chuck-E-Cheese's!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.**

"**Holy Crap! Are you serious? That's so fabulous!" Sasuke said as he jumped up.

* * *

**

**At Chuck-E-Cheese's**

"**Um, I'll go order us food, I guess." Oro said.**

"**Who cares about eating right now, I'm going to go in the tubes!" Sasuke Said Excitedly.**

"**Fo Shizzle! I'm coming with you." Gaara said, pulling up his pants a bit.**

"**Wait! We're all coming with you!" They all said as they ran into the tubes.**

**There were tons of little kids in the tubes and they all got in Gaara's way.**

**As Gaara climbed through the tubes he dropped some of his tokens. A little girl also wanted to pick them up too.**

"**Excuse me mister, can I have those tokens? I…"**

"**Back off little girl! I can melt these later and get myself a gold bottom grill."**

"**But sir, I have no more tokens!!!!! PLEASE!!!!"**

"**Look! I already said no! Ain't ya got no home training!?"**

"**Grrr…. Up yours mister!" She screams as she pushes him down the slide, backwards.**

"**YOU LITTLE-!"**

"**Ha ha! I got your tokens now!! Hee hee!"**

"**Wait! Come back here!" Gaara said as he tried to get up but, he hurt his back. Just as he was almost up, Choji comes down the slide and hits Gaara and makes him fly across the air and makes him right on the table were Oro was sitting.**

"**G-Bizzle, Where are your pants!?"**

**Gaara looked down and he was in his red hearted boxers.**

"**HOLY -!!!!!" Gaara said as he grabbed his pants and ran into the bathroom. The crowd of girls in the surrounded area got back to their games.**

"**Wow that was hot!"**

_**Don't Trust Little Girls When You Are Near a Slide**_

_**-End-

* * *

**_

**Tsuki: Poor Gaara, G-bizzle I mean! He lost his pants! I was going to have this as a What If, but I decided this would be better! Gaara as a gangster, it's one of those things you just got to see!**


	4. The Complaining Of The Crows CaCaw!

**Holy Heffalumps! It's An All Boy Sleepover!**

**Tsuki: -is upset-**

**Umii: What's wrong?**

**Tsuki: I think we are upsetting some of our readers..**

**Umii: Oh, I know, please tell them how!**

**Tsuki: I think you all know that this fic is not supposed to be serious or anything, it's something you can enjoy if your in a bad mood or need a laugh. I guess some PEOPLE don't know what the meaning of the  HUMOR  Category is…**

**Umii: Holy Crap man**

**Tsuki: We were prepared to get criticism and mixed reactions and all, not that we really care.**

**Umii: We just don't like Sarcasm and attitudes man…**

**Tsuki: Besides, if you post something about how bad a chapter or story is, it won't get me angry, I'll just laugh at you publicly and say how stupid you are.**

**Umii: Besides, we weren't being serious when we wrote this… I don't believe this story is in the Serious Category… if there is any..**

**Tsuki: We are human, we're not robots. I won't mention any names but, Somebody reviewed Something that made Somebody upset!**

**Umii: I'll fill in one blank, it made us upset, but then we laughed in your face.**

**Tsuki: All of this, we're just kidding around. I don't expect Orochimaru to be dreamy, I'm pretty sure Chuck.E.Cheese's doesn't exist in Konohagure..., and I'm sure none of them would have a sleepover together! At least, when they're sober…**

**Umii: Bascially, we're trying to say, that Reviewers that are positive rock. –thumbs up-. Reviewers that give a bit of criticism Are still ok!!! But Reviewers just tell how much it sucks, they're worse than a thumbs down!**

**Tsuki: They're ruining my dreams!!! **

**Umii: Heh, no. I don't think this will ruin your dreams of becoming an Engineer….**

**Tsuki: That's beside the point! The Reviewer that made me write this, I will not mention. But you can always click the reviews button! –sweatdrops-**

**Umii: Not like we're gonna let that get in our way. I'll post 100 more chapters of non-seriousness if I freakin' wanted to! **

**Tsuki: Calm Down Umii, I think we got our point across.**

**Umii: You can still review negative but, No Sarcasm, Or you'll hear another long rant! Hah! **

**Tsuki: But we prefer positive…**

**Umii: Nods…**


	5. The Breaking Of The Bubbles

**Holy Heffalumps! It's An All Boy Sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: We are Baaaaaack! And Back with a Vengeance! Just kidding. Today me and Umii had a day off, so I was like, alrighty, let's update on this fic. I might update my other fic… create a new one. We still need new ideas for the What If Fic, or any ideas for what may happen in this fic. All Ideas are open. We only had one idea so far that dealt with Mimes and Clowns…. Yes. Lol**

**Tsuki: I Feel SO UNLOVED!**

**Umii: Why?**

**Tsuki: Nobody is reviewing! I think we scared them away with out complaining of the crows thing…**

**Umii: Haha! That was pretty funny actually.**

**Tsuki: Thanks to those of you who still stayed or are new!**

**Umii: We're running out of things to say!**

**Tsuki: …..Uh…**

**Umii: …**

**Tsuki¡Ajá! Nosotros no poseemos Naruto ni cualquiera de sus caracteres, Masashi Kishimoto hace...**

**Umii: Holy Crap Tsuki! Where did that come from?**

**Tsuki¡Yo no Sé! Culpo la Clase española... bien, realmente esta cosa de traductor y trastos**

**Umii: What are you saying?**

**Tsuki: I said, we don't own Naruto or any of it's characters because Masashi Kishimoto does and I don't know where that came from, I blame Spanish class.**

**Umii: Yeah…. Right.**

**Tsuki: Well, in the Previous Chapter, you know how I made Gaara a gangster; he actually looks like one in the Post-Time Skip.**

**Umii: Post-Time Skip, I like him better that way, straight up.**

**Tsuki: o.0**

**Umii: What was that about?**

**Tsuki: Well you said we were running out of ideas!!!!**

**Umii: Well don't mind her, please, Read on!**

**Tsuki: Oh yeah, we don't own Chuck.E.Cheese either.**

**Umii: I wish we did!**

* * *

"**ARGH! It's that entire little girl's fault! What is she, a beggar? Orochimaru! He asks me where my pants are; but yet, he never put on his pants ever since I got there! " Gaara said as ran into the stall.**

"**Ugh, I got pizza sauce all over my Pants! Ugh, Choji is so going to pay!" Gaara said out loud. **

"**Uh, G-bizzle?" Sasuke said as he entered the bathroom.**

"**Ugh, what the heck do you want Sasuke!?" **

"**Well, I saw the whole thing happen, is there anything I can do to help!?"**

"**Well, get me some new pants. I don't care from whom or where, just get me some!"**

"**Um, ok." Sasuke said as he left and Gaara just sighed. **

'**_If only I wasn't this good looking, nobody would care.' _**

* * *

**Sasuke ran into the tubes searching for the others. Sasuke checked his wallet earlier to find that he had no money. Eventually, he found all of them; they all had no money because they joined in on the cost of the Pizza and Tokens. **

"**Well then, we're just going to have to steal somebody else's pants! Somebody's pants who are big enough for Gaara's bagginess needs." Naruto said.**

**Just then, the tubes started shaking. They all got scared, but were frozen from fear. Melvin grabbed them all and they started crawling through the tubes. But the sound kept on growing. But they eventually came to a dead end. They were stuck in a dead end that was just one big purple bubble. **

"**Ohmigosh! We're going to die!!! I can't die, now!" Sasuke said about to cry.**

**The sound got louder and faster as it approached them. Then, out came Choji.**

"**CHOJI!!!" they all screamed.**

"**Help me! Chuck E the rat is chasing after me because I ate their whole supply of pizzas!"**

**Just then, Chuck E came and said: "CHOJI! HOW DARE YOU!"**

**Choji backed up into the bubble, but there wasn't enough room. He was suffocating them all. As Chuck E scooted closer, Choji scooted back more, and they were almost dead from both weight and suffocation.**

"**Ch-Ch-CHOJI! GET OFF OF US!" They all screamed.**

"**He's going to eat me!!! I'm so scared!!!" Choji said as he backed up one final time. **

**The Bubble broke from excess weight and they all came crashing down from the ceiling and landed right at their table with Oro staring at them. They all groaned but breathed in air. As they were about to get up, Choji came down last and landed on top of them. Then thus, breaking the table into pieces.**

**More groans and pain from splinters and nails going into their body for those who were on the bottom.**

"**WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kiba screamed as he was 2nd to last from the bottom. **

"**I need to get G-bizzle's pants for him!" Sasuke said getting up. He stared at an unconscious Choji and he took off his pants. They all snickered as he was wearing strawberry boxers and Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

**

"**G-Bizzle, Honey! I have your pants!" Sasuke said excitedly.**

"**Das Mas Rockin', hand em' to me would you..." **

**Sasuke went over to Gaara's stall and kicked the door open, handing Gaara his pants.**

"**YOU FOOL! I DIDN'T SAY GO IN MY STALL!" G-Bizzle screamed.**

"**I'm sorry!!!!" Sasuke said crying and running out the bathroom.**

"**Psh, Idiot…" Gaara said putting on Choji's pants and walking out.**

**When Gaara got out, he saw them already cashing in their tickets for prizes. **

"**And your total is… 10,000 tickets." The Cashier said.**

"**10,000 tickets! How'd you get that much?" Bernard asked.**

"**Well uh, your fan girls said that they'd give us all their tickets for your pants. You should feel loved!" Naruto said.**

"**Well then, I should pick first! FO Shizzle!" Gaara said as he pushed them out the way.**

**Gaara's eyes scanned the shelves ranging from Lava lamps to these cheap plastic toys. In the very corner, he saw something in a box.**

"**Yo, what's in the box?"**

"**Well, it's... A grill!" The Cashier said. **

"**Are you freakin' serious! I'm taking it!" Gaara said excitedly.**

**The Cashier handed him the grill. "That'll be 10,000 tickets." **

**Gaara grabbed the receipt from Naruto and handed it over. **

**They all stared in amazement as Gaara walked out smiling, then they all soon followed.**

**_Whenever you look inside a box, expect a grill to shine back at you_**

_**-End-**_

* * *

**Tsuki: Ha, my chapter wasn't that funny! The funny and idea well is still dry as the Saharan Desert! I need ideas, and reviews. Four reviews are very suckish in my opinion. READ AND REVIEW FOLKS! You would make me a very happy person. And Umii too! Ha ha! Hope you think of this fic every time you see a Chuck.E.Cheese!**


	6. Midnight Snackage At Taco Bell

**Holy Heffalumps! It's An All Boy Sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: Yo, Yo, Yo! Wassup my home skillet biscuits!? Dis' is G-Bizzle slammin' down the info fo' ya, Fo Shiz. Well jus' in case yall wanna know, Tsuki and Umii are somewhere else. So now, dis' be my disclaimer for da' rest of da chapter, Straight Up yo! **

**Tsuki & Umii: Gaara!?**

**Gaara: Das' G-Bizzle For ya!**

**Tsuki: Whatever**

**Umii: ……. –drools over G-Bizzle-**

**Tsuki: ANYWAY, I'm feeling so loved right now! **

**Umii: So am I! A Certain Reviewer made us feel so loved!**

**Tsuki: They talked about our rockin-ness and they even insulted our most hated review that we had.**

**Umii: Well, there's only one negative one!**

**Tsuki: Whatever, it was the review that we complained about in our Complaining of the Crows Chapter.**

**Umii: Yes… -growls and kills review-**

**Gaara: Yeah, don't be dissin' my Homie G's or else ya gonna have to deal with me! –Bears fangs-**

**Tsuki: How come I've been doing all the chapters so far!? And Gaara please put that away!**

**Umii: -Shrugs- I feel so uninspired.**

**Tsuki: Well I feel inspired, WACAW!**

**Gaara: Fo Shiz, so dis hurr chapter be for dem' positive reviewers, ya hear?**

**Tsuki: I thought you were gone…**

**Gaara: I'll never disappear! MUHAAHAHA!**

**Tsuki & Umii: -Sweatdrop-**

**Gaara: By da way, dem' story writers ova der' don't own dis hurr Naruto and characters, as day speak of.**

**Tsuki: Such Improper Grammar and Pronunciations! -Places Random Hug on Kadaj-**

**Umii: But it's true, we don't own it, but if we did, we'd be rich. Flowing in Cash. Whats with the random hugs? **

**Tsuki: You can have Yazoo, Loz, or Sephiroth, but I get Kadaj! For real, straight up yo. Also, Cloud is still mine! WACAW!**

**Umii: I'll stay with Hiei, Itachi, Deidara and the others…**

**Tsuki: Victory Numero Uno!!!**

**Gaara: Straight Up Yo. Now, go on head' read dis hurr chapter. Plus, Kadaj is rockin'.

* * *

**

**-Back at Naruto's House-**

"**Yo, don't ya have any food in dis' joint? I Neva got to eat!" G-bizzle said rubbing him stomach.**

"**None of us got to eat! Only Oro got to stuff his face…." Naruto said accusing him.**

"**But, I brought some for you guys, too! I packed it in right before we left…"**

"**Omigosh Really! Oro you are the best!" Sasuke said jumping up and down.**

"**Well, where is it?" Melvin asked.**

"**Hold on…"**

**Orochimaru opened his boxers and pulled out various slices of pizza. **

"………………………………" **They were all speechless.**

"**Well, eat up! It's still hot!" Oro said smiling.**

"**Holy Crap, who knows where that has been!" Naruto said scared.**

"**Ya know, on second thoughts, dis' gangster right hurr lost his appetite." Gaara said sitting down. **

**They all agreed and they all sat down bored. Naruto looked at the time. It was now 11 o' clock. **

'**_Geez, how long have we been in Chuck.E.Cheese?' _Naruto thought.**

"**Well, I guess it's time to go to sleep…" Bernard said smiling.**

**They all followed him up the stairs and they all gathered into Naruto's one room.**

** Hours pass by and it is now 3 am. Gaara was wide awake and so was Sasuke.**

"**Yo, Sasuke! Let's go!" Gaara said getting up.**

"**Um, Go where G-bizzle?" **

"**I'm hungry, Taco Bell is open all night right?"**

"**Well, I don't know. I don't even know if there's a Taco Bell in Konoha!"**

"**Well, I've been to it before. Come on! We're leaving."**

"**But Gaara!!!!!!"**

"**What!? And it's G-Bizzle."**

"**We can take Itachi's car! He left it here. I have the keys!"**

"**Are you serious? Let's go then!!!"**

* * *

**Gaara and Sasuke went out the door and went to Sasuke's house. Sasuke opened up his Garage door and out came Itachi's pink Minivan. **

"**Holy Crap, Sasuke! A Minivan! AND it's pink!"**

"**Yes… Pink is our favorite color!!!"**

"**There's no freakin' way I'm being caught dead in this ride!"**

"**You are too difficult!"**

"**What the heck! Why does Itachi have a minivan anyway!? I was expecting more of a… Motorcycle!"**

"**Are you kidding? He would never ride one of those! Anyway, let's go!" Sasuke said pulling Gaara into the car.**

'**_Sasuke, you have no idea how much I hate you right now, Straight up yo.'_ Gaara said scowling as he started up the minivan and drove away.**

**-At Taco Bell-**

"**Sirs, what would you like to order?"**

"**Yo! I want five soft tacos and eight hard tacos." Gaara said.**

"**Um… I want… one Chulupa! (A/n- I had no idea how to spell it! You get the idea right?)**

"**What the heck is a Chulupa!? It sounds like a dog!" **

"**If it's the dog you're talking about, it's Chihuahuas! Anyway, it's to go!"**

**Gaara and Sasuke got their food and Gaara ended up demolishing all 13 of his tacos before Sasuke even got to finish his one. Then they headed home to join the the rest of the posse. **

_**Just Went Out For Midnight Snackage!**_

**END!!!!

* * *

**

**Tsuki: Yo. It was a short chapter I admit, but my ideas are limited! Yes, the disclaimer, had Kadaj in it cause' he is rockin' but isn't everybody else! Uh-huh, yes. Taco Bell, I forgot to say we don't own but Gaara definitely smashed those tacos. Yes, the pink Minivan was a continue-over from our other fic What If? And it's the 2nd chapter of it and it's also Umii's story. Yes, yes! Now, go along now! Go and review!**


	7. The Hungered Choji

**Disclaimer: YOOO!!! What up my homie g's?!?! G-Bizzle hur for da disclaimer since Umii decided to finally write a chapter! **

**Tsuki: WHY DON'T U LEAVE?!?!?**

**Umii: ehehehehehehehehe -stares-**

**Tsuki: OH GOODY GUMDROPS! Stop staring at him!**

**Umii:. . . .Oh fruity pebbles why cant i?!**

**G-bizzle:…………….**

**Naruto:. . Omigod. .Tsuki and Umi do not own Naruto!**

**Jose: totally…**

**

* * *

****-In the mini van on their way home- **

**"Holly shiz you ate that fast!" **

**"A gangster like me has to eat!"**

**"Fo shizzle…!" said Sauske trying to act like Gaara.**

**"YO! Don't be takin' my image ya fool!" said Gaara while snapping his fingers.**

**"DON'T BE HATIN'!"**

**"………."**

**". . …..What's that huge ball looking thing heading towards us?!?" asked Sasuke while eating his chalupa. (A/N: chalupas are good! Just to let yah know…)**

**"Yo..i dunno S-bizzle….."**

**"WOAH!"**

**"IT'S…."**

**"CHOJI!!!!"**

**"Holy heffalumps this isn't fabulous! He wants my chalupa! Drive faster!!"**

**"UGH! Yo dis mini van don't go dat fast!"**

**"CURSE ITACHI! NOW MY PRECIOUS CHALUPA WILL BE STOLEN!! OH THE HUMANITY!" shrieked Sasuke while acting all dramatic.**

**"RAWR!!!!!!!" roared the beast named Choji as he attack the van.**

**"EEEEEK!!!!"**

**"YO! ABANDON DA VAN!"**

**So they ran out of the van and Sasuke still had his chalupa….**

**"Give me your chalupa!" roared the hungered Choji.**

**"NO! mine! It's not fabulous if u take it!!!!!"**

**"I WANT YOUR PRECIOUS CHALUPA SASUKE!!"**

**"EGADS!!!" shrieked Sasuke as he hit Choji with Bernard's purse while running frantically with Gaara to Naruto's house..**

**"AHH COME BACK HERE I NEED THE CHALUPA!" yelled Choji while chasing after them.**

**"Fo shizzle! Just give it to him and why do you have Bernard's pursey?!"**

**"NO! And we needed something to pay for our tacos so I thought it would be very fabulous of me to take it!"**

**"………"**

**They finally get into Naruto's house but Choji is still out there hunting for Sasuke's oh so precious chalupa.**

**"S-Bizzle we made it!"**

**"Fabulous I know!"**

**"WHERE IS MY PURSE?!?!??" yelled a sleep walking Bernard who was groping the air for his purse..**

**"HOLY CRAPOLA!"**

**"I WANT MY PURSEEEEY" said Bernard with a possesed look on his face, chasing after Sasuke and Gaara.**

**"THIS IS UNFABULOUS! EEEEKKK!!"**

**"THIS IS NOT COOL!"**

**"PURSE!"**

**So Sasuke and Gaara where finally cornered to the wall by Bernard...all hope was lost.**

**"FINALLY! i get what i want!" yelled Bernard while reaching for his purse.**

**"AHHHHHHH! DONT TOUCH ME THERE!" yelled sauske because the purse was by his butt...**

**While all this was happening Choji found a way into the house...!**

**_We need somewhere to escape to!_ thought G-Bizzle, and he found out they were standing against a closet door.**

**"TO THE CLOSET! FO SHIZZLE!"**

**So Sasuke and G-Bizzle ran into the closet together and locked the door.**

**". . . . ."**

**"This is awkward and why is it so squishy…G-BIZZLE AM I SITTING ON YOU?! This is…..not fabulous….when did you get so fat?!"**

**"…It's not me S-Bizzle"**

**"……….."**

**"WHERE IS MY CHALUPA?!?!!?!?"**

**"AHHHHHHH"**

_**-always give Choji your food if he wants it….!-**_

**

* * *

**

**Umii: ha-ha wow….I suddenly felt inspired and decided to make a chapter! uh poor Sasuke? oh and sorry for spelling!!! im just such a spelling master! -sweatdrops- Lol well…..R&R! please? Lol **


	8. Trapped In A Closet

**Holy Heffalumps! It's an All Boy Sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: Haha! Even if you may think your chapter was unhilarious, I thought it was hilarious! At least you updated. For real man. Incase you didn't figure it out yet, this is Tsuki. **

**Umii: -Takes a Bow- Thank you!**

**Tsuki: You're welcome... hehe! At least we are not arguing in this disclaimer…**

**Umii: Or yet….**

**Tsuki: Are you trying to get into a fight!!!?**

**Umii: I'm just predicting the future!!!**

**Tsuki: Erg, will you shut up!**

**Umii: No, you shut up! That's why you like Skater Boys!!!**

**Tsuki: Erg! That's why you like Peter Wentz!! Does he count as a skater!?**

**Umii: How da heck am I supposed to know! That's why you like Edison Chen! What kind of name is that anyway?**

**Tsuki: Erg! Do not make fun of his greatness! Anyway, the kind of name it is is HIS NAME. GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT!?  
**

**Umii: What if I DID!!!!! **

**Tsuki: WELL THEN!!!**

**Umii: Be that way!**

**Tsuki: I already am that way!**

**Umii: You make no sense!**

**Tsuki: No, you make no sense!!!!**

**Umii: Erg stop copying off me!**

**Tsuki: Hey! This is my chapter anyway! So back off man!**

**Umii: Whatever. Mine was before your chapter! I am special!**

**Tsuki: Whatever…. Anyway. We don't own Naruto or characters. Also, we don't own Chalupas either. Hehe, Taco bell does.**

**Umii: Now, begone with ye!**

**Tsuki: Ying!!!

* * *

**

"**AHHHHH!! Choji!!! Here! Take it! Just don't eat me!!!" Sasuke screams and he ducks into the corner.**

"**Well if you hadn't been so difficult!!!" Choji said stuffing the whole Chalupa in his mouth. **

**As he was about to open the door, it wouldn't budge. Choji starts to push on it harder.**

"**HOLY CRAP! WE ARE LOCKED IN!" Choji said screaming.**

"**OMIGOSH! WHAT DA HECK DO YOU MEAN WE ARE LOCKED IN! I DO NOT GET LOCKED IN WITH ANYBODY, NONE THE LESS, YOU! IF ONLY YOU HADN'T BEEN SO HUNGER-DRIVEN!"**

"**Hunger Driven! What are you trying to say?!!!!"**

"**That you are FAT! FATTY Mc Fat Fat! Fatty Mc Fattykins! FATTY LUMPKINS! IF WE WERE IN LORD OF THE RINGS, YOU'D BE BILBO SAGGINS!!! Do I have to list more?!!"**

"**AGH! YOU ANEREXIC OLD GAY FART! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FAT YOU FREAKIN' TURD SUCKER! YOU NO GOOD LAZY SHART LICKER! FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU COULD EAT CRAP!"**

"**Me! Eat Crap! I think not! Erg! I hate you, you freakin-"Sasuke says as he tries to push Choji out the closed door.**

"**You are just suffocating me!!! Stop doing that!"**

"**YOU GOT US IN HERE THE FIRST PLACE! YOU GOT US IN, NOW YOU GET US OUT!" **

"**It wouldn't have come this far if you had just given me my Chalupa!"**

"**ARGH!!!!! What the heck did you do to Gaara!?"**

"**I sat on him!! HAHA! Now he's unconscious! That's what he gets for stealing my pants!"**

"**He didn't steal your pants! I did! MUHAHAAHAHA!" Sasuke said poking Choji's stomach.**

"**ARGH! YOU BIG-!" Choji said as he tried to ram Sasuke but Sasuke dodged it. Choji then hit the door with so much impact that it broke in half.**

"**WE ARE FREE!!!! SEE YA LATER!!" Choji said running out the door in freedom.**

'**_That door could have been me!!!' _Sasuke said crying as he walked upstairs to get some sleep.

* * *

**

**-In the Morning!!!!-**

**They all walked down the stairs to get some breakfast only to find an unconscious Gaara and a broken closet door.**

"**THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY DOOR!" Naruto said pointing at his broken closet.**

"**THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY G-BIZZLE!" Oro said as he poked Gaara.**

**Sasuke adverted his eyes, pretending to be surprised and not knowing what this "accident" was.**

"**Well, it could have been a robber or something! Anyway, we should call a repairman!" Sasuke said trying to change the subject.**

"**Ugh! But that costs money! I spent it all last night when we ate!" Naruto said looking at his empty wallet. Just then, Gaara woke up.**

"**We can call Kakashi! He will do it for us for free!" Oro said helping Gaara up.**

"**Kakashi!? My home skillet, Kakashi!? Yo, that's tight man! I got the hookup right here!" Gaara said taking out his cell phone and dialed Kakashi's number.**

"**Yo, K-Dog, you see, we had an accident ova' here at Uzumaki's house, and yah, I need you to repair da door for me, Kay'?" Gaara said hanging up the phone.**

**Minutes passed by until the doorbell rang.**

**Naruto opened the door and then stared at Kakashi. He wore a green, white, and pink sweater vest and a white collared shirt. He also wore high-water Khaki's and these long tube socks that were in these old beat-up Velcro shoes. **

"**Hello, Brethrens!" Kakashi said as he walked in.**

"**Kakashi! You sure have changed since I last saw you! So now, you're just a nerd!" HAHA!" Naruto said pointing and laughing and the others snickered.**

"**Gee Golly, Naruto! You sure are a kidder!" Kakashi said as he snorted when he laughed.**

**_All We Can Do Is Sweat drop_**

_**-End-

* * *

**_

**Tsuki: Yo yo Yo! Yes, Umii has made me say she helped me come up with the Nerd thing for Kakashi, but I made up the clothes part. I am so imaginative!! Ta-Hee! Short Chapter!? Anyway, we need more reviews. CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON WOULD YOU!**


	9. Duct Tape and Final Goodbyes

**Holy Heffalumps! It's an All Boy Sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: Hi there, strange reader. This Is Tsuki! Woot! And yes, I did the last chapter as well. I don't sound too excited because of I have a stomach ache! My poor Tummy!**

**Umii: Awww! Poor Tsuki!!!!**

**Tsuki: Wait, tis gone! WOOT!**

**Umii: Oh yes! I don't feel bad now.**

**Tsuki: Oh yeah, I came to a conclusion.**

**Umii?**

**Tsuki: People only review when we post a new chapter!**

**Umii: Well then, KEEP POSTING NEW CHAPTERS!**

**Tsuki: Well, the fic is ALMOST to and end.**

**Umii: We should make a sequel!**

**Tsuki: Tell us what you think about that! Yes or No!?**

**Umii: Yes, please do so.**

**Gaara: Yo! Yo classmates, we'd call them A-Bizzle, T-Dog, and B-bizzle, they were tryin' to jock my style FO shiz!**

**Tsuki: But twas' hilarious and quite a coincidence.**

**Gaara: DAY TRYIN TA GET FAKE GRILLS BY PUTTIN GUM WRAPPER ON DAY TEETH! Jockin AND crampin' my style! Who do day think day are!?**

**Tsuki: Who cares Gaara? Anyway, we should inform you that this is the LAST chapter of HHIAABS! **

**Umii: -gasps- Yes, cause' we be startin' a new fico!**

**Tsuki: Yes, Yes. Special occasions! We are writing this fic together! WOOT.**

**Umii: OH yes! And due to some confusion, when it says Non-Yaoi, it means Not Yaoi. **

**Tsuki: I guess some people don't know their PREFIXES!!!**

**Umii: Further interrogation. IT MEANS NO BOY ON BOY or even GIRL ON GIRL. Strictly mutual!**

**Gaara: FO shiz.

* * *

**

"**So Kakashi, what have you been doing lately!?" Naruto asked trying to start up a conversation.**

"**Well lately, I've been going to Star Trek Conventions! I'm the Leader! I've even spent my whole paycheck on this action figure!" Kakashi said as he pulled out a mini action figure of Christopher Pike.**

"**And… Who da heck is he!?" They asked.**

"**OHMIGHEE! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!?" Kakashi said practically lunging at them.**

'**_Because I'm not a nerd, geek, or a loser. Or all of the above like you are.' _They all thought in their heads, but nobody said anything.**

"**Well, he is a captain and is from the city of Mojave and he had a horse named Tango. He was the captain of Enterprise. He also –"Kakashi got stopped by Gaara.**

"**Ok, don't care! Jus' fixed the dang door. Nobody wants to see your paycheck doll." Gaara said throwing the Captain on the floor.**

"**ERG! I spend one thousand dollars on that! AND it's not a doll, it's an action figure!" Kakashi said picking up the Captain.**

"**Don't Care, take your doll and fix the door!" **

"**ACTION FIGURE!"**

"**FINE! Take your ACTION FIGURE and fix the DANGED DOOR YA FOOL!" Gaara said about to get violent.**

"**Okay! No need for violence! Peace forever!!!!" Kakashi said holding up his two fingers.**

"**Tree-hugger…" Gaara said quietly.**

**Kakashi gave him a glare then walked over to the door. **

"**Can you fix it!?" Naruto asked.**

"**Yes. You could've fixed it yourself, quite easy actually!" Kakashi said digging in his bag. Then he finally pulled out something. He pulled out a brand new roll of Duct Tape with Star Trek Characters on it. They all stared as Kakashi just duct-taped the door closed.**

"**WHAT THE HECK! I COULDA DONE THAT MYSELF!" Naruto screamed.**

"**Well, why didn't you!? By the way, it's gonna be $500 for the duct tape job."**

"**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLY CRAP! $500! FOR DUCT TAPE! YOU GOTTA BE DRUNK!" Naruto screamed.**

"**It was so special. It even had Spock on it! I'll be waiting for my money!" Kakashi said as he snorted and walked out the house.

* * *

**

**They looked at the clock, and it was 7 am. Then, they all started to leave.**

"**Holy Shiz! It's 7 am! Bernard and Jose, we're late for our manicures!" Melvin said as he ran out.**

"**I'm late for my hair as well!" Bernard said he ran out.**

"**I'm late for both!" Jose said as he followed.**

**Sooner or later, everybody left except Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Orochimaru. Then, the doorbell rang. Gaara went to open and when he did, his home skillets: A-bizzle, T-Dog, and B-Bizzle were at the door.**

"**Yo, G-Bizzle, Where you at dis' whole night!?" T-Dog asked.**

"**Yo, I be up with ma homies right nah'. Stop stalkin me and jockin' my style. Geez." Gaara said pulling up his pants.**

**Naruto and Sasuke were staring at his friends. They all dressed like Gaara and they all had grills. It was like, Attack of the Grill x4. Meanwhile, Orochimaru was upstairs taking a shower.**

"**Yo N-Dog and S-bizzle, preciate' all ya stuff. Well I got roll now, lataz'!" Gaara said as he left. **

"**Peace Out Yo!" T-Dog, B-bizzle, and A-Bizzle said closing the door.**

"**Hm… well then, I should be going now too. I mean, I have to return Itachi's car keys so they can buy Axe and Junk… yeah."**

"**Well, see ya round' later!" Naruto said as he waved to Sasuke.**

"**WAIT SASUKE!!!!" Orochimaru said as he ran out the shower in a frantic rush.**

"**Orochimaru, where are your pants?" Sasuke said laughing.**

_**Yes, Where Just Are Your Pants?**_

_**-Final End! WOOT!-

* * *

**_

**Tsuki and Umii: END!!!! END TO THE FIC! YES!!! About the Star Trek thing, we don't watch it all! We had to go on Google and search. Yes, we shared Ideas. Oh yes, and to get the T-Dog, b-bizzle, and a-bizzle joke, you had to read the DISCLAIMER! Please Review for, this fic is finished! FINAL! Our new fic will be about the Yu Yu Hakusho Gang Going Camping. Same Humor, New Category! While you're at it, review it or What If Fic, or depending on which time frame you're reading this, read our new fic! . Woot, Sayonara for now!**


End file.
